Nuestro lazo
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto tienen un lazo. Un lazo que Sasuke está empeñado en romper, pero Naruto no permitirá que eso ocurra.


**Género:** Drabble (856 palabras), POV Naruto, SasukexNaruto o NarutoxSasuke (A gusto del lector)

**Rating: **TP

**NUESTRO LAZO****:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Desde que te fuiste y abandonaste Konoha… No, desde mucho antes de que eso ocurriera, siempre he pensado en ti. Siempre has estado presente en mi mente.

Primero como ese niño que estaba sólo, igual que yo, y con el cual ansiaba hablar y poder hacer mi amigo. Ambos estábamos solos, y para mí era obvio que seríamos amigos rápidamente. Pero desgraciadamente noté que a pesar de tener la soledad en común, éramos muy diferentes, y los celos comenzaron a nacer en mí.

Mientras que yo era un mal estudiante y un chiquillo revoltoso ansioso por llamar la atención, tú eras admirado por todos y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Entonces decidí que si no podía ser tu amigo, sería tu rival. Tú eras la persona que debía superar. Aunque por más que intentaba alcanzarte, parecía algo imposible. Me llamaban "perdedor", y a veces lo llegué a creer.

Y casualidades de la vida, tú y yo terminamos formando parte del mismo equipo junto a Sakura-chan y Kakashi sensei. El equipo 7. Aunque nada cambió, seguía siendo obstinado y no decía lo que sentía. Era más fácil para mí verte como un rival, o la persona que "odiaba".

Pero la verdad es que quería ser como tú, eras la persona que admiraba.

Siempre había deseado que todos me reconocieran, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, la única persona que deseaba que me reconociera eras tú. Y cuando por fin lo conseguí en el examen chuunin… ¡me sentí muy feliz!

─_Yo también quiero luchar contra ti._

Nunca olvidaré que esas fueron las primeras palabras que usaste para reconocerme. ¡Todo mi esfuerzo no había sido en vano! Entonces pensé que tal vez no éramos tan diferentes. Empecé a verte como mi amigo y rival, seguías siendo la persona que más admiraba aunque muchas veces tuviéramos peleas infantiles. Y al parecer tú empezaste a verme del mismo modo.

Habíamos formado un lazo.

Nos estábamos volviendo fuertes juntos, los tres: Sakura-chan, tú y yo. Ansiaba pelear contra ti, y sabía que tú también lo deseabas. Y esa pelea llegó, pero no del modo que deseaba. Aquella pelea en la azotea del hospital no era ni remotamente el tipo de pelea que había querido tener contra ti. Y después de aquello, te marchaste de Konoha. La noticia me llegó como un golpe. Inmediatamente quise ir tras de ti, solo pensaba en traerte de vuelta a nuestro hogar, a Konoha, y después darte un merecido puñetazo por haber hecho semejante estupidez.

Pero no pudimos alcanzarte. El esfuerzo que dimos todos: Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee… ¡No fue suficiente! Estabas empeñado en conseguir poder a cualquier precio, e irte con Orochimaru te pareció lo mejor fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. A pesar de todo yo no me di por vencido y te encontré en "El valle del fin". Convencerte con palabras no dio resultado y tuvimos otra pelea. Al principio no quise verlo, me negué a creer que seriamente estabas intentando matarme. ¡Éramos amigos! Tuve que aceptar que Neji tenía razón, estabas en la oscuridad, y a pesar de que admitiste con palabras que me había convertido en tu mejor amigo, no sabía cómo sentirme, ni si lo dijiste en serio.

Me sentí como un verdadero idiota.

Luché en serio contigo, ¡aunque tuviera que romperte todos los huesos te llevaría de vuelta a Konoha! Lamentablemente no lo logré, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan. Cuando desperté en el hospital, ilusamente esperaba que no te hubieras marchado, y una vez más me equivoqué. Te habías marchado, pero me habías dejado con vida. Eso me dio fuerzas para buscarte una vez más, y aunque ero sennin intentó hacerme desistir, no lo consiguió. Si buscar a mi amigo me convertía en un idiota, que así fuera, pero no iba a dejar que Orochimaru obtuviera tu cuerpo, porque tú eras la persona que representaba los lazos que tanto tiempo esperé, tú me aceptabas más que nadie y me reconociste.

Aunque no lo creas, entiendo tus sentimientos. Sé lo que es la soledad, y también sé lo que es perder a alguien querido. A ero sennin no lo podré recuperar, por eso contigo no me pienso rendir.

Nuestros caminos se han separado con el tiempo, pero por más que tú lo hayas intentado no he permitido que el lazo que nos unía se rompa. Ya no se trata de la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, solo quiero traerte de vuelta, sea cual sea el precio. No dejaré que te hundas más en la oscuridad. Si tengo que hundirme en la oscuridad para poder alcanzarte una vez más, que así sea, aunque eso me destroce. Sé que la gente que me quiere me dará el impulso necesario para salir a flote con más fuerza y determinación que nunca, y entonces volveré a lanzarme a por ti. No importa cuántas veces intentes matarme, o el daño que me hagas. Y mucho menos importa dejar de lado mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage.

¡Nunca me rendiré, ese es mi camino del ninja!

El lazo que nos une es irrompible. Por eso…

─Espérame, Sasuke. ¡Voy por ti!

**FIN.**

Esta es mi entrada para un concurso de drabbles en la revista de fanfics yaoi "_SOLO HUMO_". Aquí dejo el link por si a alguien le interesa:

Ht tp: / / www. solohumo. com / (Pega el link y elimina los espacios)

Se supone que no se podía publicar hasta que terminara el concurso, (el 30 de abril) pero de cualquier forma, yo ya voy perdiendo por un voto XDU

Gracias a mi hermana "_Kaily Hiwatari_" quién me dio ésta idea. Yo hice el resto.

Bueno, en éste intento de drabble he intentado plasmar los sentimientos de Naruto desde que conoce a Sasuke hasta ahora. No sé si soy la única, pero pienso que lo único que Naruto ve, es a Sasuke, todo lo que hace tiene que ver con él: quiere volverse fuerte para superar a Sasuke y era la persona que admiraba, mayormente quiere ser aceptado por Sasuke, incluso deja su sueño de lado por él. Creo que Naruto solo veía, ve y verá a Sasuke sin importar qué.

¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
